


Meant To Be

by S_L_Blake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sirius as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Blake/pseuds/S_L_Blake
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* After the fallout from the attack on Potter Cottage, Sirius finds himself looking after his best friends' young son.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accio_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Me/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is a gift fic for my friend and QLFC teammate Cupcakeyyy as part of the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2021, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my alphabeta team Art3misiA and TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for helping me with this. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

“Daddy!”

Sirius bolted upright in bed, his heart racing like a train about to run off the tracks. It hadn’t been the little boy’s scream that had woken him and knocked him for six, but the name Harry had called him.

Sirius had never expected that he would be a father; the way his parents had treated him growing up had put him off wanting children. He’d always believed that he would never be good enough, that he would mess his own children up. That had changed two years ago when he’d found two of his best friends murdered in their own home, trying to protect their son – Harry. The memory may as well have been burned into his memory; it was so vivid, even now.

_Sirius couldn’t stay at the cottage; Harry was in good hands with Dumbledore and all he wanted right now was to find Peter, the lying traitor. Rage that he hadn’t been able to save his friends warred with the gnawing grief at their loss as he left the Potter home in its quiet cul-de-sac. Fuelled by the need for vengeance, he headed towards the centre of Godric’s Hollow, his wand in hand. Sweat soaked through his grey shirt, trickling down his flesh like icy tendrils but he ignored it. Grateful that there wasn’t anyone in the village square, he cast the tracking spell that he hoped would lead him to Peter._

_“Appare Vestigium,” Sirius said clearly, flicking his wand which emitted a swirl of gold around him. He followed the tracks to the edge of the village and realised Peter wouldn’t stay in a location he could easily be found - no, that would be too risky. He’d go to the nearest city and try to evade capture there. Sirius knew the closest city was Bristol and with the thought of it in mind, he disapparated._

_When he arrived, it was on a narrow street, music streaming out of a pub a few metres away, aptly named The Seven Stars. A few people stood in the light of the doorway smoking, the grey swirls fading into the night. Dim light filtered down from the street lamps as he walked down the cobbled road towards the exit, stopping when he saw movement in the shadows._

_For a moment, nothing happened, the only noise coming from the pub and the cool wind that seemed to howl down the lane, like it knew something bad was about to occur. The next thing Sirius knew, footsteps pounded down the cobbled street and he gave chase around the corner._

_“Peter!” he yelled, his heart pounding in his chest as he ran as fast as he could, shortening the distance between them until he was in reach. He grabbed the small man and slammed him against a brick wall, his wand at his throat. Shadows enclosed around them, hiding them from any muggles that were out this late at night._

_“Sirius, what are you doing?” Peter said, his watery eyes widening in fear in his shrunken face._

_“What am I doing? Oh, that’s fucking rich, coming from you, you low life piece of shit! Why? Why did you betray Lily and James?” Sirius demanded, slamming him against the wall again, not caring if he hurt Peter._

_Where once Peter’s deep blue eyes had been filled with fear, now all that remained was an evil calculated glint there. His yellowing rat-like teeth gleamed in what light there was, making him look more like his rat animagus than ever before._

_“Power. The Dark Lord saw potential in me, what I could be. How was I to say no. Betraying you was one of the easiest things I’ve ever done,” Peter replied, his squeaky voice filled with malice._

_“You bastard! I should kill you where you stand, but death is too good for the likes of you,” Sirius shouted, aiming his wand, he said, “Incar…”_

_But he never had a chance to finish the binding spell when he was thrown against the opposite wall, crumpling into a heap on the ground. He groaned in pain but got up and went into the open street, looking around for any sign of Peter but there was none, he’d disappeared._

_Knowing deep down that it would be futile to try and track him now, Sirius admitted defeat and disapparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. His only goal now was to drink himself into oblivion. Informing Dumbledore of what had taken place with Peter could wait._

_Once inside his family home, he made his way down the dark hallway to the kitchen, but a knock on the front door stopped him in his tracks. He knew that if he just stayed still, whoever it was at the door would go away - there was no light on in the house apart from his wand, and even that was dim at best. He breathed shakily, clenching his hands to stop them from trembling, he was so close to breaking down._

_‘Answer the door,’ his conscience stated. ‘You can either drink yourself into oblivion and more than likely death and what good will that do you hmm? Or you can answer that door. Now do it.’_

_As if he was moving on autopilot, he went to the door, unlocked and opened it, to find three people standing on his doorstep: Albus and Minerva were in front while the third person stood behind them with their face shrouded by a hood. Before the curiosity could get the better of him and he asked who the other person was, his sight wandered to the bundle in the old wizard’s arms that was wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep – Harry._

_He met the gentle cornflower blue eyes that were looking at him inquisitively yet with a knowing gaze behind the half-moon glasses. “I thought he was going to go to Lily’s sister…”_

_Dumbledore shook his head and gazed at his wife, a soft smile on his lips. “Minerva talked some sense into me. You may not be blood, Sirius, but you were a brother to James and the rightful guardian to the boy should anything happen to Lily and James – which, alas, has passed.”_

_“Can we come in to discuss this further?” Minerva asked, her Scottish lilt soothing, while the hooded person remained silent like a wraith._

_Sirius stepped back and allowed the trio and Harry entrance but his hand stopped the cloaked person, once the door was shut and locked. “Who are…” the words trailed off from his lips when a pair of slender hands drew back the hood to reveal a familiar face that he thought he might never see again._

_“Hello, Sirius,” Marlene said, smiling slowly at him, though from her red rimmed eyes it was clear she’d been crying._

_Without saying anything, he drew her into a hug. Feeling her arms go around his waist, he held on, afraid to let go. “I’ve missed you…” he said, his throat tight with emotion. “I thought…”_

_“We were able to find out when Voldemort and his followers were going to attack the McKinnon household thanks to a spy in our ranks. With that knowledge, I was able to send them to my old home in the Highlands where they were to wait until the war was over,” Minerva said._

_“So, then how…”_

_“When Lily and James were attacked and I found out, I had to come to see ye, to stop ye from going off the rails,” Marlene said, pulling back from their embrace. Her dark hazel eyes met his grey ones, while her fiery red hair fell around her shoulders like a halo._

_The group moved into the living room, Sirius quickly lit a fire in the hearth and sat down in one of the armchairs that had seen better days. Marlene stayed by his side, holding his hand while Minerva and Albus sat on the sofa opposite, Harry still sound asleep in the Headmaster’s arms._

_“I tracked Peter to Bristol but he got the better of me and escaped before I could bind him. I should have killed him…” Sirius said, pain and anger evident in his voice._

_“Killing him wouldn’t have brought Lily and James back, Sirius. Knowing that he is the traitor, we’ll find him, I promise. Now as to the matter of Harry…” Albus trailed off when there was movement within the blanket and emerald green eyes peered up at him, as if he’d heard his name being said._

_Albus smiled down at the young boy and sat him up on his knee so that he could take in his surroundings. Harry’s bottom lip trembled until his eyes laid upon Sirius and he smiled, reaching out his arms to him. “Siri!”_

_Sirius felt tears fall down his cheeks but he smiled despite them and stood up, walking over to pick the little boy up. “Hello, Harry.”_

_Harry studied Sirius’ face seeing the wetness on his cheeks, then he looked at the living room door as if waiting for his parents to walk through._

_“Where’s Mamma? Daddy?”_

_Sirius’ heart clenched, his throat constricting. How was he supposed to tell this little boy that he would never see his parents again? Glancing at Marlene, he saw tears had fallen down her own cheeks, while Minerva had her hand over her mouth, her eyes full of anguish._

_“They…” Sirius cleared his throat. “They’re in heaven, Harry.”_

_“What… eaven?”_

_Seeing Sirius was about to break down, Minerva took Harry into her arms and carried him from the room, talking soothingly to him._

_Sirius collapsed into the armchair, tears falling thick and fast down his cheeks. “I can’t… I can’t do this, Albus. I can’t look after him, let alone explain about his parents,” Sirius said, his voice broken as he looked at the old man. Marlene’s arms around him were the only thing holding him together through this._

_“You’ve suffered a loss, Sirius, an unbearable one but so has that little boy, he needs you and you need him. You will not be alone, however. Minerva and I will be but a floo call away and Miss McKinnon here will help you, too, as will Remus, I’m sure. I know that what I’m asking of you seems impossible right now, but I know you are the best person to raise young Harry. It’s what Lily and James would have wanted. You are his godfather after all.”_

_In Sirius’ heart, he knew what Dumbledore was saying was true but he couldn’t deny the feeling of doubt that was niggling away at him that he wouldn’t be good enough. As if she knew what he was thinking, Marlene squeezed his hand gently and he met her hazel eyes._

_“I’m going to stay over the weekend here with ye both to help, Sirius.”_

_He exhaled a breath of relief and stroked her hand gently. “Thank you, Marley.”_

_Turning to Dumbledore, his grey eyes set resolutely he said, “I’ll do it, Albus. I’ll take care of Harry.”_

The soft caress of Marlene’s hand on his bare back brought him out of the memory and made him turn towards her. She was covered by the duvet, her red hair fanning out on the pillow, her eyes half lidded from sleep. “I can get him.”

He smiled softly and shook his head, leaning over he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “No, Marley, I’ve got him. The nightmares are always worse on Halloween. Go back to sleep, love.”

She smiled gently, still not getting over the tenderness there was when he said the nickname, he’d had for her since school. No one else called her Marley, just him. She stroked his beard covered cheek for a moment before settling back down and closing her eyes.

Pulling on a t-shirt, he padded out of the bedroom barefoot, dressed only in the top and his boxers. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he turned left and headed along the fourth-floor landing to Harry’s room. He paused when he saw Kreacher outside the door, a look of worry on his usually sullen face.

Sirius and the house-elf had never gotten along when he was younger, due to the elf’s utmost loyalty not just to Walburga but Regulus, too. Sirius knew it was partly because he had never treated the elf well in the past, but they had come to a civil understanding when Harry had arrived two years ago. Sirius had remembered being concerned that Kreacher wouldn’t take to the boy, given he wasn’t a pureblood, but that hadn’t been the case. Instead, Kreacher had made it his mission to set up a nursery for the boy on the fourth floor.

“Ah, you’re here, Kreacher would have knocked but thought better of it. Can Kreacher do anything to help young Harry?” Kreacher asked, looking up at Sirius with inquisitive turquoise eyes.

“Yes, could you make three hot chocolates please and bring some of the cookies up too.”

“Of course, Sirius. But Kreacher is curious, why three drinks?”

“Because one is for you to take back to your room, Kreacher, I know you like hot chocolate.”

Kreacher’s blue eyes widened at what Sirius had said and he smiled, slowly bowing to him. “Thank you.” He disappeared with a _pop,_ leaving Sirius alone on the landing.

He could hear soft sobs coming from Harry’s room and turned the brass door knob, stepping inside. The room itself was large, decorated in a warm red with silver curtains that had been drawn across the window, only a sliver of moonlight passing through to illuminate the room. The night light was beaming brightly on the bedside table next to the comfortable single bed with a red and gold bedspread decorating it. Harry was sat up, resting his head against the pillow he’d propped up behind him. His emerald green eyes glistened with unshed tears that hadn’t yet fallen.

Sirius sat down on the bed and gathered the raven-haired boy into his arms, feeling his little arms wrap around him, his head nestled under his chin as his small body trembled. “Shhh, I’m here now, son. I’m here, nothing can hurt you,” Sirius said softly, stroking the boy’s back in comforting circles until he had calmed enough to meet his gaze and speak.

“It was the shadow man again, Daddy,” Harry said quietly, fear still evident in his eyes.

The ‘shadow man’ was the name he had called Voldemort ever since the nightmares had begun, it was the only way he knew how to describe him as he had been dressed all in black the night he’d attacked Potter cottage.

“He’s gone, Harry, he can’t hurt you anymore, I promise. You have me and Marley with you, and Kreacher. We’d never let anything happen to you, ever,” Sirius said. He wanted to say more but was interrupted when Kreacher appeared in the room, placing Sirius’ cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table and the small plate of cookies on the bed. He gave Harry his cup that he had spelled so that the young boy would not burn his hands.

Harry sipped the warm milky chocolate and smiled in contentment, before meeting the house-elf’s gaze. “Thank you, Kreacher. Have a cookie.”

“You’re welcome, young Harry,” Kreacher replied pleasantly, he took a cookie off the plate and smiled back at the young boy. “Do you feel better now?”

Harry nodded.

“Kreacher is glad and will bid young Harry goodnight,” Kreacher said, touching Harry’s hand for a moment before leaving.

Sirius couldn’t help the smile that graced his face watching the scene between Harry and the house-elf play out. Kreacher cared very much about Harry and Sirius realised that he would protect him with his life.

He sat on the bed with Harry and shared the cookies with him while sipping his own drink, answering questions the young boy wanted to know. When he could see that Harry’s eyes were closing, he flicked his wand, sending the empty plate and cups down to the kitchen before getting Harry settled back into bed. Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead then began to get up, but Harry’s small hand tugged on his.

“Stay, Daddy, please.”

“I could change into Padfoot…”

“No, don’t want Padfoot, want Daddy,” Harry said, sleepily.

“Alright, son, alright,” Sirius laid back and flicked the wand once more to enlarge the single bed so he would be more comfortable and not squashed, before putting it on the bedside table and cuddled his son in his arms, as he went back to sleep.

When he heard Harry’s breaths even out to the point he knew that he was fast asleep, Sirius stroked his hair gently before closing his own eyes and letting unconsciousness take him.

* * *

When Marlene awoke, she was alone in their room, she knew Sirius would have stayed with Harry, he always did after a nightmare but especially on the anniversary of the attack. Getting out of bed, she left their room and walked quietly barefoot down the carpeted landing, stopping at Harry’s door. She pushed it open slowly, not wanting to disturb her two boys, and smiled at the sight before her as she stood in the doorway. Sirius stretched out on the bed, his arms protectively encircled around Harry, who had his head on his dad’s chest and his hands over Sirius’ arms. Her heart filled at the view; Dumbledore had been right to give Harry to Sirius. Caring for Harry hadn’t just healed him, but it had given him the chance to be a father and seeing him like this, she knew it was what he’d always been meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.  
> I'll see you all soon,  
> S L Blake x


End file.
